Busing and different endings
by RoryReneeMercedees
Summary: Boyfriends, lies, and kidnapping, oh my! Its a crazy adventure called life. No ones knows what happens next. Complete. JessXRory
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok 2nd story- hope you like

**AN: Ok 2****nd**** story- hope you like**

**Summery: another way Jess and Rory's meeting on the bus could have gone. I hope you enjoy it. Please r&r**

**--**

Rory walks onto the bus like she normally does but today she is taking a later bus. Her first class was canceled. She gets on the bus and takes out a book and reads like she normally does but today is not a normal day. As the bus stops at one of the stops she looks up to see her boyfriend Jess sitting in the back of the bus. She stares at him for a couple seconds and he soon looks up from his book and sees her.

He tenses they had been fighting lately and he had just got kicked out of his Uncle Luke's apartment yesterday. The hard part would not be telling her that his dad came to see him or that he was kicked out of Luke's apartment. No, it would be hard to tell her why he was kicked out of his apartment, that he was leaving Starshollow, and that he was sorry. Saying sorry or saying anything (only sometimes) was hard for him. He didn't know how he could tell her he was leaving. He didn't want to leave. He hated Starshollow but he loved living there. The only reason that he loved living there is that it meant that he could be with all the time. He knew he couldn't tell her why he was leaving; I mean how he could tell his over achieving girlfriend that he flunked out of school was beyond him.

Rory stared at Jess for a few more moments contemplating weather or not to go sit by him. They had been fighting lately and she knew that he wasn't telling her something. But she brushed that away quickly she wanted to talk to him. She quickly got up and walked to back of the bus and sat down next to him.

"Hi." Rory said her voice a little shaky.

"Hey." Jess returned and even though there so many other things to worry about he couldn't help but think that Rory looked extremely beautiful that day. She was normally really beautiful but today she looked more beautiful (he didn't think that was possible). She was wearing her Chilton uniform as usual and she had her hair parted in the way he liked best. Her eyes were extremely blue today which would make staring into her eyes and never looking away extremely easy. He looked away because if he didn't than he would just stare at her like an idiot and he defiantly didn't want to look like an idiot in front of her.

Just than Rory's phone rang. It was her mother/best friend so she answered the phone quickly. "Hello?"

"Hey, um darling I have some said news for you." Returned a sad Lorelai.

"What? What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you alright?" Rory asked scared out of her mind.

"Jess is gone Luke kicked him out yesterday. I don't know why and I don't have any details and I know that this is bad timing but I had to tell you." Said Lorelai again sad.

"No he's not he's sitting right next to me on the bus- wait why is he on a bus and why am I asking you these question. Got to go. I call you with more details later.

"Jess," Rory said breaking his train of thoughts, mainly consisting of how pretty she was, "My mom just said that Luke kicked you out. Is that true? Why would he do that?"

"Rory, you know how you asked me if there was something bugging me?" Rory nodded, "well there was... Is... Well... Ok I missed too many days at school and when I went to buy you prom tickets, the principle called me in so I went to the principle's office. He told me I had missed to many days and that I wasn't going to graduate. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. Then my dad came into the diner last night told me that he was my father, listened to a song, and then left. He had said something about Luke knowing that he was here, so I got upset and started yelling at Luke and he said something about me graduating and I said that I wasn't graduating he kicked me out." Jess blurted out and after saying that he needed more air than usual.

"Jess you could have told me that you dropped out of school. I wouldn't have been pleased but I would have accepted that. And, oh this is my stop. Um… I take it your leaving, right? Well I guess this is goodbye." Rory replied and said the last part sadly and before she turned to leave she kissed Jess on the cheek. Then she swiftly ran off the bus so Jess wouldn't see her tears.

"Rory. Rory, wait."


	2. chapter 2

AN: OK so here it is

AN: OK so here it is!!

--

"Rory. Rory wait." Jess said as he ran off the bus and caught up with her.

"What?" Rory practically screamed.

"I... I... I'm sorry and I was going to tell you. I was planning on calling you and telling you everything but I had to get out of there. The town was driving me nuts. Rory I'm sorry. I won't leave unless you want me to." The last part surprised rory and that was writen all over her face.

"I don't want you to leave but I don't want to force you to stay. Only stay if you want to. I can not control you. And I certainly don't own you. So don't go asking me weather or not you should stay becuase that is up to you, not me." Rory returned coldly but yet at the same time passionatly.

"I want to be were ever you want to be. I didn't think you would mind choicing for me. I...I... I'll just leave." Jess said as he turned to leave.

"Jess, don't go." Rory cried.

"Why, you don't want me here." He replid, much hurt.

"Yes I do. I thought you didn't want to be here. I don't want you to go! Stay here in Starshollow with me. Please?" Rory said rushing over to taking jess's hand.

"Really?" Jess asked.

"Really, really. I don't want to be anywhere your not and I certainly do not want to break up becuase I love y-" Rory stopped right there. She hadn't ment to say that!! Yes of course she was thinking that but she hadn't ment to say that out loud. Oh, no! What would Jess say? He would probaly leave for sure now.

"Rory, I love you." Jess said and after he said he also began freaking out. He had not ment to say that either, he was only supposed to be thinking about saying it. Not actually saying it! Now Rory would want him to leave for sure.

"I love you, too." Rory said with out hesistation. It was always times like these that he wondered where she got her confidense from. Rory was thinking the same thing. But before they could go into a much higher level of thinking about how Rory could get her cofidence, Jess swept Rory uo and kissed he passionatly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until air became an issue. They pulled away and looked at each other in the eyes. Jess was happy that he could actually tell her that he loved her. Luke would be proud. Rory was just excited that he loved her back and they both had smiles the size of Texas on their faces.

"Um... Jess, as much as I love this I kinda have to go to school." Rory said.

"Oh... I wait for you, back home I gotta go talk to Luke. Bye." He said and kissed her on the cheek before leaving.


	3. chapter 3

AN: Ok thanks for the wonderful reviews and all the people that put me on their alert and/or favorites list

**AN: Ok thanks for the wonderful reviews and all the people that put me on their alert and/or favorites list. You don't know how much I appreciate it. Also if you like this story then you may like the other one I am currently working on. It is a Jess and Rory one. I think I like them together a little too much but oh well. It's called Jessie's girl. Please read that one if you like this one. **

**Anyways to my readers I love you all and if you could leave a review I would love you so much more than I already do. Tell me how I'm doing on my writing. I love to write and I want to make it a profession one day so please tell me what you think and pointers are always appreciated. Thanks a whole bunch. **

**This chapter is about Jess talking to Luke. **

**Also I need a Bata.**

Jess walked into Luke's diner. The only thing irregular about this particular moment was that Jess was nervous. Not that he let that show. He kept his face emotionless. Luke who was busy flirting with Lorelai- I mean taking Lorelai's order, didn't notice when Jess sat down on a stool and waited rather impatiently. Luke gave Lorelai's order to Caesar and then when he went to go give her food almost dropped it when he saw Jess.

The truth was Luke knew the reel Jess. He knew about the side he showed with Rory. He knew that Jess could be sweet and kind. He knew that he loved her. He didn't know what would happen to Jess and Rory when he kicked Jess out. He didn't think Jess would agree to it. He also knew that no matter how much of a pain Jess was that he would miss not having Jess living with him. He also knew the diner's business would go down without Jess. He knew without another waiter that it would be slower and some of the people in Starshollow would not come to his diner as much anymore.

'Oh well Jess wasn't graduating. He couldn't live here if he didn't graduate. What was he doing here anyway?' Wondered Luke.

Jess was getting nervous but when Luke motioned for Jess to come into the storage room with him he decided that he didn't need to be nervous, it was just Luke after all.

Jess followed Luke into the storage room. Luke was wondering were this was going and thinking about how he didn't have time for Jess's bull, but it was in his nature to care. It was also in his nature to help out so Jess knew that he would. Although it would be very hard to agree to the conditions that Luke would make but he would do it for Rory. He'd do anything for.

'She's got me bad. Oh she's got me very bad.' Jess thought.

"Luke, I know we had an argument last night and I know some things were said. I said things that I didn't mean. I was mad. I want to continue living here and if that means going back to Starshollow High to retake my Senior year than so be. I'm sorry for yelling and I'm sorry for saying the things that I did. I don't want to leave. I want to stay here." Jess said without any pause for breath. It was very rushed so Luke wasn't sure if he heard Jess right.

"You're telling me that you want to move back, again? You are also telling me that you are going to retake your senior year??" Luke said.

"Yes."

"Fine but you don't just have to graduate you also have to pass with flying colors.

"Fine." Jess replied.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it took so long, school just started so I trying really hard to update once a week

**AN: Sorry it took so long, school just started so I trying really hard to update once a week. Ok so here it is. This is a fluffy chapter, so yeah. Also if you leave a review you will be my favorite person. Also if I get more than ten reviews by 12am tomorrow than I will write another chapter this weekend. ok here it is, hope ya like it. ilyssssssssm.**

Jess had just enrolled to take his senior year over. He knew it was going to be difficult for him. Not passing with flying colors, he could do that any day. He wasn't allowed to fight or ditch. He wasn't allowed to see Rory until his homework was done. Unless he needed help then he could Rory over and have her help him. Hmmm. Maybe he would do that sometime! He would call her over and she would "help" him with her homework. Wonder what Luke would say to that. He could say he was trying to study but Rory wouldn't let him. Wonder if "Luke would believe that. Wonder if Rory would let me tell him that. Probably not.

Rory would be home from school any minute now. Jess decided to go take coffee to her. So her grabbed a cup and Went outside to wait for the girl that he loved. The bus was ten minutes late but Jess remembered to bring a book in his back pocket. He took it out and began to read. He was reading the Fountainhead for the billionth time. He didn't like that book. No, he hated that book. But Rory had liked it so he read and read and read it some more. He was trying to figure out why she liked it so much. He was so engrossed in the book that he didn't notice that the bus had pulled up and that his girlfriend had walked out.

When Rory saw Jess, her heartbeat quickened. She walked up to him knowing that he engrossed in his book. She went around the bench he was sitting and kissed him lightly on the neck. He jumped. Which lead to a chuckle from Rory. 'She still looked stunning', thought Jess. 'He looks great, as usual' Rory thought. He walked swiftly off the bench and pulled he into his arms. He kissed her, very passionately. Then he started to kiss down her neck. He was making his way back to her mouth, when they were rudely interrupted by someone clearing there voice. It was a male.

They looked up to see a blonde, rich teen. It was no other than Tristan.

"Well, well, well. I see we had a change in guys, now haven't we?" Tristan asked. Jess didn't like him. He liked Rory and that was obvious enough. But he promised himself that he would not get jealous like Dean did.

"What the hell are you doing here Tristan?" Rory returned coldly. Her tone surprised Jess. He hadn't expected her to be mean. He expected her to be polite and try to get away as quick as possible.

"Well is that anyway to talk to someone Rory? Especially someone who just came back after being away from two years. Let me tell you military school is hard. But the challenge you create for me is so much harder. Come on Rory, come give me a hug." He said.

"What challenge I'm I providing you with. Because I seem to remember that the only problems you ever had, where getting rejected."

"Yes, you were the only one to reject me. Now I come to make you mine."

"What the hell? Why is Tristan here?" Came Lorelai's worried voice.

"I don't know, what's going on. Ask them." Jess replies trying very hard not to lose his cool.

"Stay away from her." Lorelai almost shouts. By now the whole town is watching.

"What if she doesn't want me to?" Tristan replies in a mocking tone.

"Well I do, now leave me alone. I really don't want to deal with you now or anytime soon. Please do us all a favor and leave us alone. Go back home, see your family. I bet you miss them. "Rory said almost begging now.

"Fine. I'll go." Tristan walked back to his Porsche and drove out of Starshollow.

Rory, Lorelai, and Jess all headed for the diner in silence. Finally Jess got tried of it and he wanted to know more.

"Who was he?" Jess asked.

"Tristan. That was Tristan. He use to go to Chilton but then he got sent to military school because he stole from his friend's father's safe. And yes I know how stupid that sounds."

"He also had a huge thing for Rory." Lorelai adds softly. She doesn't want to upset Jess. She may not be his biggest fan but she knew he loved Rory and Lorelai knew that earned him brownie points.

"Oh." Came Jess's reply. It was the last time they spoke of it. They all knew that this would cause drama in the future; they just didn't know how soon the drama would come.

**AN: Dun dun dun dunnnnnnnn. Ok so remember ten reviews and I write a new chapter this weekend. I love ya all. Oh also sorry about bringing Tristan in but I wanted a different guy then Dean. It's been done so many times and my other story has Dean playing the over obsessed character. So it's Tristan this time. **


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok sorry its been awhile and to make it up to you guys i will write three chapters this week (this included)

**AN: Ok sorry its been awhile and to make it up to you guys i will write three chapters this week (this included). So here is the first one with lots of Tristan drama. Oh just a warning if she does end up with Tristan it will only be for a chapter. I can promise you that. I think that Tristan had deep feelings for Rory but it wouldn't work out because he's like Logan. As much as he can love her, his type will always be GIRL. And he would be distracted easily and with his good looks, well there is an even higher chance of that. Oh and I will be adding a new character in this. Hehe. **

It had been three weeks since Tristan had showed up. It had also been three weeks since mysterious gift had started showing up. There had been flowers, books, chocolate (which they both Lorelais had enjoyed), movie, about anything you could think of. They all knew who the gifts were from. Nobody wanted to say it, though. But only Rory knew that his next move in his odd plan would come soon.

She just didn't know how soon. She woke up at 11am, on Saturday. It was early for her. There was a knock on the door that had rudely interrupted her beauty sleep. She grumbled as she went to answer the door. She answered the door, still in her pajamas and saw a guy dressed in all black with a black ski mask on his face.

"What the-" He grabbed her and put his hand over he mouth. He pulled her, kicking and screaming, towards a white van, in which he put her once they had reached it. He set her down gently and buckled her in. He got in the front seat and began to drive. Ten minutes later they were passing the welcome to Starshollow sign. Rory Gilmore had just been kidnapped.

--

Lorelai had just woken up. She looked at the clock. It was 1:37. Why hadn't Rory woken her up, yet? Oh, well. She was probably with Jess and lost track of time. She quickly got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a blue top. She walked to the diner.

When she went in she saw Jess look up hopefully when he heard the bell.

"Where's Rory?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I thought she was with you?" Lorelai answered now scared out of her mind. Jess looked just as scared.

Luke unknowing about the previous conversation walked up to Lorelai and said, "Hey jeez are you two just getting," he stopped when he realized that Rory wasn't there. "Where's Rory?" he asked suddenly concerned.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Just then a blond girl around the age of Jess and Rory walked in.

"Jessie?" she asked.

"Amanda?" he asked and pulled her in a hug. "Let's look for her before we get freaked out. She probably went to the bridge to read." he said returning his attention back to Lorelai.

Luke and Lorelai nodded in agreement, both having suspicions about who the girl, Amanda, was.

**AN: Ok so who do you think Amanda is?? Please try and guess, although I doubt any one will get this. Sorry bout the shortness. It's my older sis's b-day and I havta go out to eat. So ilyssssssssm. Please review. And don't worry Rory will be fine. **


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So I was going to wait until tomorrow to write a new chapter for this story but I thought it would be better to do it today cause I have nothing to do

**AN: So I was going to wait until tomorrow to write a new chapter for this story but I thought it would be better to do it today cause I have nothing to do. I might even update my other story today too. Alright, so here it goes. **

Rory woke up to feel a sharp pain in her neck. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a van. The leather seats were cool against her skin and she had a blanket wrapped around her. Sitting next to her was a man with a black ski mask on his head. The memories of the past day flooded to her. She was dragged from her home into this very van. The kidnapper had not identified himself but it's not Rory had asked. She hadn't spoken to him at all. He kept glancing at her expecting her to say something, but she had refused to let him think that she had gotten to her. Every time he would glance at her they would lock eyes. Those eyes were familiar. But not to familiar. It was like someone she knew but didn't much attention to. Finally she had enough with the silence and decided to end it.

"What the hell?" she asked. They way she spoke was with pure disgust and hatred, a way which Rory Gilmore did not usually talk.

"Well look you finally decided to acknowledge me. I'm hurt, Mary. Almost 24 hours of non-stop silence. How did you think I would take that?" He said in a gentle but mocking tone.

"Tristan? What? Why, would you do this? Tristan please take me home. I want to go home." Rory pleaded with him.

"I can't do that. You see I take you home and you will never be with me." He replied calmly.

"You will never be with me! I never want to look at you ever again. I never want to hear your voice again. You just kidnapped me, Tristan. You will go to jail and you will never ever be able to call me yours. Got that, Tristan? I will never love you. I never even so much as like you. Not even as a friend." Rory screamed. She wanted to get through to him. She wanted him to see it her way and she wanted him to leave her alone.

"You'll see. You'll see that you're wrong. You'll change your mind. You'll love me like I love you." He said as if she had not been so cold to him.

"If you love me then you would want me to be happy, right?" He nodded. "Then why don't you take me home where I can be happy and we can be friends." She said.

"So you can return to the lair of a boyfriend you have?" He said bitterly.

"He's not a liar. I know everything. He knows everything. I love him and he loves me. What else is there to know?"

"What do you know about his past?" He asked.

"Well, before he moved to Starshollow he lived in New York with his mother. He hasn't had the best life and he doesn't like to talk about it."

"What else do you know?" he asked.

"Tristan I don't want to play this game. What do you want me to know?" She said her eyes narrowing.

"What I know about him that you don't."

That ended the conversation. They sat in silence.

--

Back home at the 'Crap Shack' Lorelai and Jess were frantic. Everyone now knew the truth behind Jess's friend. They were just like brother and sister. They fought, they laughed, and they helped each other out. Amanda was 21 years old and always took care of Jess when he lived in New York. She had skipped a few years of school and had graduated collage at eighteen. She owned one of the most popular bakeries in New York. She was very successful and had helped Jess out a lot. The reason she was here was because she had found out that Jess was not graduating from high school. She had come to convince him to retake the year. When she got there she had found a totally different Jess. He didn't smoke or drink anymore. He didn't steal anymore. He had a girlfriend whom he loved and he was retaking his senior year.

The only thing wrong was that his girlfriend was missing. Apparently she was really responsible and wouldn't take off like that. She was staying to make sure that Jess would make it out okay.

**AN: Alright. This was kind of a filler chapter but my next one will be more exciting. By they way case you were wondering: Jess and Amanda have never and will never have feelings for each other. Amanda just helped Jess get out of trouble. They have more of a mother son thing going on. But right now she is playing the sister part. **


	7. 8675309

Rory woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar bed

Rory woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar bed. She could not remember last night's events which was never a good sign. She checked to make sure she had cloths on. She did. She heard faint snoring and saw Tristan sleeping in the bed next to hers. She carefully got out of bed and grabbed a key. She exited the room silently. She went down the elevator and into the lobby.

The events of last night were just coming back to her. They had been driving for a long time and she had finally convinced Tristan to stop driving and get a hotel. They got a room, with two beds, and Tristan and Rory both fell asleep quickly, in their separate beds of course.

She walked through the city and soon discovered she was in L.A. She found a pay phone and put the money in to make a long distance call. She quickly dialed the number: 867-5309. Luke's diner. Jess picked up. He didn't sound good.

"Jess?" she asked.

"Rory? Rory, is that you? Where are you? I've been so worried." He said in one breath. It didn't come out right but Rory knew exactly what he had said.

"Listen, Jess. I don't have much time. Tristan kidnapped me. We are in Los Angeles. I need you to go to the police and track him down. He used his credit card to pay for the hotel. Please Jess. You have to do this. I'm scared." She said.

"Don't worry I'll be there soon," he said, "Your in L.A., right? Where? Tell me where and I'll be there. Come on Rory."

"Where at the Hilton. Room 521." She said.

" Rory don't worry. I'll be there soon. Just make sure you stay in L.A. ok. I don't care how you do it just make sure you do. Even if you have to… Just- I'll be there soon. Rory it will be okay. I won't let him do anything to you." Jess said soothingly even though he was worried sick.

"Please hurry." Rory pleaded.

"I will. I love you, Rory."

"I love you, too." She said.

And the line went dead.

Jess quickly bored a plane after telling Luke where he would be. He told him he would be there as soon as possible. The flight was to slow. He spent most of it trying to figure out what to do with the whole Tristan situation. In the end, he cam with the conclusion of:

Coming to rescue Rory, beating the shit out of Tristan, and then calling the police and having them lock Tristan up forever.

When he got off the plane he quickly got a cab and told him where to go. After getting out of the cab he threw the money at the cab driver and ran into the hotel. He took the stairs up to room 521. He knocked on the door and Tristan answered.

"What the hell? What are doing here Jess?" He asked.

Jess through a punch at Tristan's jaw and knocked him down. He continued to attacked Tristan until he Tristan couldn't fight back. After that he called the police.

He looked up at Rory, who ran into his arms. He kissed the temple of her head.

"Jess." She cried, "Oh Jess, I love you."

"I love you, too."

The police took Tristan away and Rory would have to testify against him in about two weeks. It was late so the manager of the Hilton said that they could stay one night there for free.

Jess got in his separate bed and Rory looked at him strangely. She got and moved into his bed. She snuggled up to his chest and that is where she fell asleep. In her own personal heaven.

AN: Anyone notice the song reference? Review and tell me what it was. If you are correct than you get a brownie. So what did you think? Jess saved Rory. Was that a little too OOC? Hmm. Does it suck or do you like it? Will robots someday take over the world?? Answer my questions with a review. Thanks for reading. Sorry it's short.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: ok here it goes

AN: ok here it goes.

Rory woke up the next morning in Jess's arms. She was snuggled into his chest and he was sleeping peacefully. She had the best night of sleep ever. Rory stayed like that for about an hour. It was so wonderful. She thought about last n9ight's events. She loved the fact that Jess had saved her.

It had been a hour and Jess still hadn't woke up. Rory sighed and she carefully got out of the bed and took a shower. When she came back out Jess was sitting on the bed watching TV.

She walked up to him and hugged him tightly. They really hadn't spoken very much. They both were comforted by the closeness. He really didn't want to let her go. He had the best night of sleep. He couldn't remember when he had ever gotten a better night sleep. He had woken up as soon as she had got out of the bed.

Rory looked at Jess. She wanted to talk to him. Tell him every detail and how scared she was but she didn't know where to start. So she sat there hating the silence.

"Jess." she finally said to break the silence. "Why aren't we talking?"

"How did you get Tristan to stay here?" he asked.

"What? Oh, I told him I like L.A. and wanted to stay here a couple more days." she replied wondering what he thought she did to make him stay. "Jess, did you think I did to make him stay?"

"Well, on the phone I told you to do whatever to make sure you stayed here. I basically told you that you could sleep with him and I was worried that you had." Jess admitted looking down.

"Why would I do that? Tristan kidnapped me and I'm pretty sure he's insane. If I were going to do it with anyone it would be y-" she stopped and blushed. He looked at her. They had their share of moments before. After he got beaked by a swan and in Kyle's bedroom but never when they were really truly alone in a hotel room. Jess stopped his mind from wandering.

He looked at her again and she was still blushing nervous about what she had just said. He leaned in and kissed her. "I know you wouldn't do that. I was just being stupid." he said.

"You stupid? Never." she said as she kissed him again.

"Come on we have to check out or leave or whatever." he said slightly dazed from, well, everything. She nodded and took his hand and they grabbed Jess's bags and walked out. They took a plane back to Starshollow. Rory never let go of Jess's hand the whole time. Well except when she had to go to the bathroom. On the plane ride home she told him the whole story.

When she returned her mother and her ran to each other. She then went back to her house and she explained the whole story. Lorelai told her how she was scared sick. When Rory fell asleep, she made sure the all the doors and windows were locked and she walked to the bridge where Jess was.

"Funny, I knew you would be here. Whatcha thinking bout?" she asked.

"I was thinking about I had almost lost Rory. I don't know what I would do if I did. Where would I go? Would I even have a reason to live? I just don't know what I would do" he said so sincerely that Lorelai knew she had to make peace w9ith him.

"But you saved her, Jess. You made sure that nothing happened to her. You kicked Tristan's ass. You stood up for. You still have her. Jess I have to thank you for bringing back my baby. I know we haven't really gotten along before but I really am glad she is dating you. I want to make a truce with you. I know why you hated me. I was another stupid adult trying to help you. But what you don't know why I hated you."

"You don't have to tell Me." he said.

"Yes, yes I do. You reminded me so much of myself when I was younger and I got pregnant when I was 16. Now I know you couldn't get pregnant but you could get someone else pregnant. I thought you would get Rory pregnant. She seemed like you type. Which I was correct about, by the way. Then afterwards when I saw the connection that you two had. I became jealous. Rory loves you more than you can imagine. She has a better connection with you than I will ever have with her. One reason is because I think you two were meant for each other, you know, the whole soul mate thing. And the other thing I never want to make out with her. So I decided to hate you out of fear. I'm sorry. I should be happy for her. Not jealous. I want a truce. I'm not asking for a best friend relationship with you I just want to get along. And I want you to know that you are always welcome at our movie nights. You should join us sometimes. Granted I may not be able to rate guys anymore. That would be awkward but she wants you there so I want you there too." She took a deep breath. That was really hard for her to say.

"Wow. A truce would be nice. You really think we were meant to be. You don't think she's going to drop me when she realizes I'm not good enough? And I would love to come to those movie nights."

"No she will never drop you because you are good enough for her. You always be. Huh, I never thought I would say this but I think I like you better than Dean. You guys will last."

"Lorelai? Can I ask you something?" he said kind of nervously.

"Go ahead." she said.

"Can I ask your daughter to marry me?"

AN: Cliff hanger and a good one too. Love ya guys. Also I will update my other story soon.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:" Now the answer we have all been waiting for" says the announcer with the big booming voice

_AN:" Now the answer we have all been waiting for" says the announcer with the big booming voice._

_"Lorelai? Can I ask you something?" he said kind of nervously._

_"Go ahead." she said._

_"Can I ask your daughter to marry me?"_

"Jess you are only eighteen." she answered.

"But you said we were meant to be." came his reply.

"But she's only eighteen. I'm not reading to lose her. She got to go to collage. She has to-" Jess cut her off.

"She will go to collage and you won't be losing her; just gaining me. And that's only if for some wacky reason she says yes."

"She will say yes. Promise me she'll go to collage, please."

"No matter what she will go and graduate from collage. Even if I have to drag to each and everyone of her classes."

'ok," she says slowly, "Then yes you may ask my daughter to marry you, but only if I get a say in how you do it!!" he glared at her. "Or at least let me say yay or nay. Please?"

He sighed, if Rory said yes than he had a lot more of this in his future. "Fine." he agreed and they walked to the diner.

Lorelai was going to go help him pick out a ring tomorrow but they had to do it so neither Rory or Luke or anyone else for that matter knew where they going or that they were going together.

When he got back to his and Luke's apartment he began to worry about what would happen if Rory said no. Lorelai had seemed so sure that she would say yes but he wasn't. What if Rory relized what kind of a failure he was. What would he do with out her??

When he woke up he told Luke he was going to get a hair cut in Hartford. Lorelai had told Rory that she was buying some new shoes and had to go alone because she wanted the sales clerk to notice her.

They meant at the jewelry store. After about a half an hour they found the perfect ring. It had a gold band and a medium size diamond on it. It was perfect.

Rory and Jess had a picnic that night. On the bridge; their bridge. This would be the night Jess Marino would propose.

He had set up the bridge with flowers music and a blanket. He picked her up and walked her to the bridge. When she saw it she gasped.

"Wow, it's beautiful. Jess I love it!" She said happily.

They ate the diner and desert without any questions. Afterwards he turned off the music and cleared his throat.

"Perhaps the feelings that we experience when we are in love represent a normal state. Being in love shows a person who he should be." he said.

"Anthon Chekhov." Rory said knowing exactly who had wrote that.

"Yes," he said and then continued, "Rory I want to be the person I am with you forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have asked your mother and now I am asking you. Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

She stared at h9im in the eyes and then all but threw he self at him in a passionate kiss.

"That's a yes right?" Jess asked with a smirk.

"Yes, yes times a thousand. And at that they were both in their personal heavens.

AN: "Stay tuned for wedding plans, fights, pairings, and more on the busing and different endings." says the announcer in a big booming voice. How do you guys like it so far? I going to continue so keep reading. Also is this too sappy. I don't like sappy write now, and its kind of hard for me to write. But if you want it to continue being sappy let me know!! Lots of love.


	10. Chapter 10

Rory and Jess walked in the diner

Rory and Jess walked in the diner. Rory hand had a new edition on it. She rarely ever wore jewelry. Now she had a permanent one. She smiled. She was so happy. Rory Gilmore had never been happier. Jess had his arms wrapped around his waste. They made the perfect couple. They walked up to Luke. She waved her hand. The hand with the ring on it, and said something about wanting coffee. Luke began to protest but then saw the ring and just about jumped for joy.

He had known Jess loved Rory from the first moment he had seen Jess look at Rory. Although most people could see that Jess had a thing for Rory, only Luke saw the depth of it. Perhaps it was because he had the same thing going on with Lorelai. Except Jess had the guts and acted on it. Jess had won his Gilmore. Not that Rory is a prize. She's the most amazing girl in the world. Well maybe she tries with Lorelai for first, but still.

Ms. Patty also saw the ring. She had her cell phone out before they even knew what was happening. Rory picked up her phone, too. She called her mother. Her mother had said she had known and helped plan it, too. She bragged about her secret keeping skills. Then Rory called Lane.

Lane was shocked. There was nothing like the unpredictable bad boy. Lane had expected to see Jess break Rory's heart but instead he was marring her! He was the bad boy and Rory was the good girl. Things like that don't work out. Every girl was supposed to date a Jess. Every girl was supposed to fall for a Jess. Every girl was supposed to get her heart broken by a Jess. No girl was supposed to marry a Jess. But then who marries the Jess's. Nobody because when they are ready for marriage, they have grown up a lot. They were no longer town bad boys. They were no longer punks. They turned into the most responsible adults. Well, maybe not the most responsible adult but they turned into adults, nevertheless. Jess was neither. He had not grown up all the way but he had defiantly grown up a lot. He was still a child but an adult. He was both. He was confusing. He was Jess and he was marrying Rory. Lane began to panic. He best friend could be making a mistake but what is she isn't. Lorelai helped plan it. Lorelai had said that they were meant to be. Anyone could see that. Anyone could see that Jess was only made to love Rory but was Rory made to love only Jess? Now she was worried about Jess's heart being broken. Rory is strong, she will heal but what if Jess did not. Jess was not strong in that aspect. When it came to feelings he lost. Lane was also excited for her best friend! She was getting married. Wow that is amazing. These mixed feelings were pretty hard to handle and Lane only knew one way to deal with that. She had dealt with it when she had two guys fighting over her. She drank. She would not do that again! So she listened to Rory talk, giggles when she was supposed to, and thought of how she was reading way to deep into this.

--

A new arrival came in late that night. Just as Rory and Jess were saying goodnight. She had blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and the warmest smile. Rory squealed with delight when she saw her. They hugged and mystery women saw the ring. They jumped up and down and she was introducing to the groom-to-be. She was delighted to meet him and thought they were a perfect couple. She laughed at his sarcastic and dry jokes. They were funny. He had wit. He had they same wit as Rory, he just knew how to use it. They were opposites and the same. They were nothing and everything. They were happiness.

--

Lorelai told Rory she would call Chris. It did not go over well. He said she way too young. He asked if she was pregnant. Lorelai was very mad at Christopher. She told Chris not to come. She told him that Luke would walk Rory down the aisle and not to even come. She told him how Luke was more of a father to Rory than he was. She told him to stay away from Rory. She didn't need sadness, now. She was happy and that's the way it was staying. Chris hung up.

--

Later that evening Lorelai and told Rory what Chris had said. Rory said it was alright. But in the inside she wanted to cry, scream, shout, and pout. But she was marring Jess and it didn't matter who came. If her own father didn't come to her wedding that she wouldn't speak to him again. She went into her room and looked at her ring once more. Everything was perfect. Well almost perfect. If Chris wouldn't come than whatever. She still had Jess.

Before going into her room she told her mom about Haley's visit. Haley was Rory's friend. Haley had lived in Starshollow until seventh grade. That was the year that she had moved to Europe. Rory and Haley had kept in contact and when she heard Rory had been kidnapped she jumped on the next plan and just arrived. A little late, though.

Haley resembled the Gilmore girls a lot. Luke treated her like a daughter. She loved coffee. She was almost always happy. She was rebellious to her mother and to no one else. She had a brother that had disappeared eighteen years ago. She didn't know why, but she did know that he was still alive and living in California.

--

Nobody had told Dean yet. He had dumped Lindsey. He wanted Rory. He needed her. He had to talk to her. He walked in the diner, looking for her. Ms. Patty practically jumped on him. She told him that Rory and Jess were engaged. Dean walked out of the diner and back to his house. He went up to his room and stared at a book. It was Rory's. He had forgotten to give it back to her. He let a tear fall. He was not giving up.

--

AN: Guess Haley's past I dare ya. Love ya all. Still not in the mood for sap so I leading up to some major drama. Also I'm trying to make it more like the show. I had little time to write this, so sorry bout the lack of convo. But there will be some next chapter. Love ya (duh). Oh also Haley is a mixture of my friend and I. She has more of my looks, but more her personality except she defiantly isn't rebellious to anyone. She has Haley's name. And then there is a little Gilmore in her that's in both of us. Hope you enjoyed! Pleas review.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hehe wedding plans

**AN: Hehe wedding plans!! Guess what I'm in a better mood. Don't you love wonderful friends? I do and even though he'll never see this I love ya Tim cause if it weren't for you I would still be depressed over my ex. I might even have a new bf (not Tim by the way- actually Tim's friend Jess, conveniently enough). I know funny right. Same name and they look sooo much alike. Oh, he likes to read, too and his favorite band is the Clash. Amazing right??**

Jess woke up and walked down the stairs, the diner wasn't open yet but he was hoping that Rory would be there. While walking down the stairs he heard voices.

"Jess Marino? Are you sure? Rory is marrying a Marino? But that would mean that Jimmy... That would make me an aunt. Wow, I never knew my brother and now Rory, whom I think of like a sister, is marrying his son? This is so confusing. Hey that makes Rory and I family doesn't it?" She sounded very pleased with the last part.

Jess decided he had heard enough and walked upstairs and took a shower. He had just gotten out when he knocking on the door. Thinking it was Luke he wrapped a towel around himself and answered the door. But the person in front of him was not Luke. It was none other than Ms. Rory Gilmore. When she saw him she immediately blushed at his lack of cloths. When he saw her he smiled and grabbed her and pulls her into a kiss. After a minute she pulled away.

"Jess." she said.

"Mmmhmm?" he said as he kissed down her neck.

"Um... you're in a towel. And umm..." she trailed off.

"So?" he said as if it was an everyday thing for her to see him in a towel. She continued to blush. "What? Do you like what you see?" he said teasily and watched her blush go deeper.

"Umm... I'll meet you downstairs when your- when you have pants on. Love ya." She said kissing him lightly, which he made into a full on make out scene. She finally broke away, blushed, and ran out the door.

--

"Haley what aren't you telling me?" Lorelai asked. She was getting madder and madder by the second.

"Fine but you can't tell Jess or Rory. It just has to wait to come out. You talk to Luke about it. Promise?"

"Promise. You didn't sleep with Jess or something, did you?"

"No! That would be, ew. And plus he's too completely in love with your daughter." she chuckled, "And I would NEVER." and under her breath she said, "For so many different reasons."

She then whispered in Lorelai's ear the secret she beheld.

--

Dean could not get over it. Why would Rory marry Jess? Jess did seem like the kind of guy to get down on one knee. Hmmm. Maybe if he read more. And listened to the bands Rory liked the best. Maybe then she would see that he stilled loved her.

He went to the bookstore. He picked up some Jane Austen, Charles Dickens, and Ernest Hemmingway. Now he was no idiot, well not that big of one anyway, he knew Rory hated Hemmingway but Jess always read it.

He walked into the diner and ordered something to drink.

He put in a clash Cd and opened the tale of two cities.

Rory didn't even glance in his direction. She kept glancing at the curtain and finally got frustrated enough to run up the stairs. And we are talking actually running like feet moving, exercise, running.

Dean sighed. Why did he get this book, in the first place? He had just spent the 50 on a lost cause. She loved _him_. Not Dean. He walked away in defeat. Not even caring to pay. Jess stole his girl, he can get a free drink.

--

Knock. Knock. Sigh.

The door is not answered. Rory walks in, after all it is her fiancé apartment. He's reading. So absorbed in the book that he doesn't hear her. She tip toes over and jumps on his lap. He jumps, drops the book, smiles, and then kisses her. She happy that he was fully dressed. It was easier and made things a LOT less awkward.

"You. Should. Have. Come. Down. I. Was. Waiting." She said between kisses.

"Sorry" he said as he made his way down to her neck.

"Guess what?" She said very enthusiasticly. He looked in her eyes which were sparkling. She looked so happy.

"What?" Jess said his eyes not leaving hers.

"We have to start planning our wedding!" She said it in such a sing song voice you would think she was getting married, oh wait she was!!

"Yes we do!!" He said his voice very happy and very husky. His arms didn't leave her waist and she didn't make any notion to move. They sat there for awhile, knowing this was how their lives were going to be pretty damn soon. And neither of them could wait.

--

Downstairs in the diner

"Hey um... Luke?" he turned and grabbed the coffee pot. "My baby is getting married and to a rebel with out a cause, that I used to hate." she laughed at the last part. She could not understand hating Jess, now. It sounded so stupid. He may have made his mistakes but he saved Rory, he loved her, and Lorelai knew that he would always take care of her.

"Used to hate?" Luke was happy that maybe the Lorelai had warmed up to Jess. He understood how Jess could have fallen for Rory. He had been there, hell he is there (with Lorelai).

"Yeah, you know, and don't tell anyone- it will ruin my rep, he's not that bad. If you let him, hell even if you don't, he grows on you. I can't imagine a better guy for Rory than Jess. He won't hurt. He can't. He does just about anything to make her smile. Granted that doesn't take much he tries, he just good at making look like he isn't. Did that make sense?" She said. She had confused herself in process in trying to explain Jess, but then again who doesn't?

"It made sense in its own Jess way." Lorelai smiled and he couldn't but smile, too. He had forgotten that Nicole was supposed to be coming to meet him there. He had heard the bells ring but had not looked up and she stopped when she heard Luke say, "You know the rebel finds someone before me. I want someone I really care about. Someone who knows. Who makes me laugh. Who keeps me in check. Who understands. Someone like-"

But Nicole cut him off. "Someone like who? It's obviously not me. You know what? It's probably her. It's probably that Lorelai girl your always talking about. You jackass. What were you doing with me? What was I there for? Was it someone to make her jealous? Or was it someone to entertain you? You know what is doesn't even matter. Seth was sooo much better in bed, anyway. See ya Luke. I wish I could say it's been fun, but I can't. So, I'll say this, Go to hell Luke."

Lorelai looked at Luke who had just been broken up with and had just found he had been cheated on. She went up and hugged him.

"No, it's ok! She was right, anyway. I can make it with out her. I really don't know why I even went out with her, I just... Jess said I wasn't going out much and he had finally got his Gilmore-" he stopped realizing he had said **way** to much . But it was too late and he didn't really mind what came next. All of a sudden Lorelai's lips were on his. It wazs short and simple but it was an amazing kiss. It left both of them wanting more.

Just as Lorelai kissed Luke, Jess and Rory had just walked down. They saw it all. And when Lorelai ran out of the diner confused and scared Rory kissed Jess goodbye and told him she would see him after Friday night dinner. She told Luke that it was ok, running away didn't necessarily make it a bad thing, she was just confused. She gave Jess one less peck and walked away.

--

Crap Shack

"Mom?"

"Yeah, doll?" she looked ok again and Rory figured this was the time to run two things by her.

"You kissed Luke." It wasn't a question. Just a statement. She was telling her mother it had really happened and that she would have to face the music.

"You saw? I don't know what to think. What do think?" She looked at her daughter hopefully. Hoping that she could make all her problems go away.

"I think if you think this is going to work than go for it. He's always had a thing for you and I broke the no dating diner boys rule, so..." she trailed off leaving the rest for her mother to figure out. "Oh and mom? We have to tell Grandma and Grandpa I'm getting married don't we? How do think that's going to go?"

"Well before of after the freak out?"

"After."

"Mom will try to plan everything take control of everything and dad will go berserk but try to pretend he doesn't care. Maybe he will like Jess. You never know. He's never meet him. Maybe we can get them to pay. Or maybe they'll pay for the dress and the limo. But maybe Luke and I should pay. Luke and I. That sounds so right. I think I want to go out with Luke. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Let's go get ready. Wear something REALLY nice."

--

Elderly Gilmore House

"Ring the door and enter hell so we can get this over with." Lorelai said.

"I'm scared. What will they say?"

"Forget about it. You love Jess, right?" Rory nodded. "Then you are getting married with or without their consent. We don't have your dad's and your still getting married. So who cares? The hell with them." Lorelai said with confidence and she rang the doorbell.

A over confident maid answered. She smiled. "You must be the offspring and offspring's offspring. Kill me if there are more of you."

"Oh, trust me we are just as scared of her as you are." Rory said. Usually she would laugh at her grandmother's pickiness in maids but today she felt for them.

"Yeah, we had a fight on who would have to ring the doorbell. It's that bad." The maid laughed and let them into the sitting room.

Emily and Richard were there.

"Rory?" said Emily.

"Yes, Grandma?"

"Are still with that guy Jack? Jeff?"

"Jess." Lorelai said annoyed. "Yes she is. Actually, Rory has something to tell you."

Rory who had kept her hands out of sight said, "Now?" he mother nodded. "Um, ok. Grandma, I love Jess with all my heart and he loves me. The other day we went out on a date and he proposed. I knew from the moment I saw him that we were supposed to be with each other. So, of course, I said yes. And so now were engaged. And before you say anything. I want this and I love him and I can do this with or without you but rather do this with you because I love you and want you to be there. Jess is wonderful if you get to know him. Yes, he's a little rough around the edges but he's amazing and I love him." She looked up at her grandparents.

"Are you still going to college?"

"Yes, I will still go to college, I'll just live off campus with Jess."

"You not having a baby?"

"No, of course not. There is no possible way that I could have a baby."

"Well then" Emily Gilmore said with pursed lips, "We will have to start planing.

The rest of the dinner was spent talking about the wedding. Richard took part in it, too. Then right before she left, Emily said that Jess should come to diner next week and they could meet a planner.

But it didn't matter. They were supporting her on this. They returned to Starshollow and went in the diner. It was closed and only Luke, Lorelai, Jess, and Rory were there. The bell jingled as someone walked in.

AN: Cliff hanger. Hehe. Try to guess who. I highly doubt you will!! Love ya.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Story time- hope you like it- also I'm getting to the wedding plans it just never seems to come out with them there

**AN: Story time- hope you like it- also I'm getting to the wedding plans it just never seems to come out with them there. So I'm starting now and hopefully posting this before the end of the week. Love ya guys!! Ok I'm trying to be more descriptive and I'm trying to capture Rory mad so be nice. Love ya guys and also, please, please review I had the WOREST day and review would make he much happier which makes the stories happier. All though I write better when I am upset I don't feel like being upset cuz I will end up in a very sad state- so if you made any sense of that you get a brownie and please, please review. Thanks Love ya guys. **

_The bell jingled as someone walked in._

"What the hell!" Lorelai said. She was looking at the blonde with a look that said very clearly what are you doing here. She looked at him like he was a fly on the wall. She didn't always think of him this way, but after everything that had happened she hated him. She hated her first love. The father of her daughter. Why? Because he, Christopher Hayden, had refused to show up at her daughter's wedding and then came waltzing in, acting like nothing had happened.

Luke began to get very pissed. He didn't like Christopher at all. He was rude and he never got over Lorelai. Ok, hypocritical thought on Luke's part but oh well. He waltzed in a broke both of the young Gilmore's hearts. Luke would give them ice cream and sweets with little to no protest when this happened. He couldn't help feeling guilty. He loved them immensely. Rory was like his daughter and Lorelai was... He knew there was something there and he was NOT going to let Chris ruin their happiness.

Jess, who had never met this guy and didn't know who he was, felt Rory stiffen in his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on her neck and wondered what this guy had to done to her. He smile had faded and she looked very small and weak. He looked at her and pulled him closer trying to help in anyway possible. He felt bad. Rory Gilmore was a strong person and right now she looked three. Jess would do anything to make her happy again but he simply pulled her closer not knowing what to say.

Rory whom had stiffened under Jess's arms was scared out of her mind. She did not want to talk to her father so soon. She wanted to cry but when she felt Jess's arms pull her closer she felt comforted. He sad pathetic look faded as a very mad very resentful look took over her beautiful features. Her look matched Lorelai and someone would have assumed that they were deprived of coffee. They both walked away from the diner guys in the room and walked up to Chris. With their mirror expressions of resentment, hurt, hate, determination, and anger anyone would have run scared.

Jess and Luke were very surprised by there looks.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked. Her voice broke and Jess wish he could comfort her.

"My daughter is getting married and I disapprove. Why shouldn't I be here?" He said and Jess finally being clued in realized that Rory's anger was quite justified and although it was out of character he did not blame her for being mad.

"Well my daughter is getting married and I approve and we are telling you that you don't have to be here and you can leave if you are going to try to do something stupid." Lorelai said, her voice was calm but very cold and very protected, as you can imagine her voice was very harsh and took Chris aback.

"I'm just here to meet him before I say that I disapprove." Chris defended.

Rory looked back at Jess who quickly complied and walked up to her. Chris looked him up and down and Lorelai could not contain her sarcastic comment, "Chris he's taken, stop checking him out." Luke laughed at this and smiled halfheartedly, trying to give any support that he could.

Chris glared at her before turning his attention back to Jess. He had a look of disgust on his face that resembled the elder Gilmore's look. If anyone could ever make an impression of the pure disgust of Emily Gilmore it was Christopher Hayden. This look, of course, through Rory over the top.

"You have never been there for me." Rory yelled causing everyone to turn there attention back to her. "You never paid attention. You never remember. You never cared. You never kept you promises. And now you think you have the right to tell if I can marry the man that I love? Do you think of me as a child of one that was born to please you? I have tried you know." Rory began to fight back tears. "I tried to get your attention so many times but you know what it was all in vain. I don't need nor do I want you in my life if this is how you are going to act. Now you can accept and get over it and be in the wedding or you can walk out that door. You walk out that door and you walk out my life. It's your choice and I'm not gonna make it. Let me know when you ready, I don't care." She herself walked out the door and walked the all to familiar path to the bridge. She needed to clear her head.

--

Back at the diner everyone stared stunned at Rory's outburst. Jess was the first to recover. Then Lorelai. They began to converse.

"Do you want me to get her or do you think you should?" He asked. He was caring and soft. He wanted to make sure Chris heard how much he cared out her.

"You go." said Lorelai, "I'll talk to her tonight."

Luke had just recovered and Chris was starting to. Jess left. Heading to the bridge already knowing where she would be.

The awkward silence that covered the diner was very still. No one breathed, or that's the way that seemed. Seconds passed like minutes and minutes passed like hours and still no one sad a thing. After a long period of time which no one knows, the length of, Lorelai finally spoke.

"The doors there and the choice is still yours." she said. Her face was shielded from ant form of emotion and Lorelai looked very lethal.

Chris turned and walked out the door. He got into his Volvo and drove off. Lorelai shoke her head angrily and walked out. Leaving a very baffled Luke alone in the empty diner which tonight seemed to have a dreadful air around anyone there. But when Chris walked out the air was refreshed and the normal happy air was returned. Perhaps Chris held the air or perhaps it just followed him out knowing were misery is needed.

--

Jess walked up to Rory. He approached slowly afraid that she was still mad but was surprised to find that she was crying. He came up and sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. He spoke words of comfort. They stayed like that for awhile before he walked her home and gently kissed he good night not prying for a explanation but simply showing an understanding mood. She was reluctant to leave his arms but eventually she did, grateful that she had Jess and her mother.

--

Next day at Dean's house

Dean had never been considered pathetic (well not to his face) and now he was the example of pathetic. Dean's mother said to Claire, 'Don't be pathetic like you brother.' He had now become the perfect example of pathetic. That and he was never a good actor.

Now at his hour of patheticness he was going to do the most desperate thing. He was going to beg Rory Gilmore to come back to him. But he realized that wouldn't be a good way to do it. He would work from the inside. Maybe he'd even get a spot in the wedding and he would steal his girl back just like Jess did.

He thought he would get Lorelai's help. She didn't like Jess or so he thought. He knocked on the Gilmore door. Rory wasn't home. He had seen her in the diner and Lorelai wasn't there. He had taken the liberty to listen to the gossip going around town. Lorelai wasn't going to be at the diner until she worked things out with Luke. So he approached the house and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Dean what can I do for ya?" Her smile was fake. She knew why he was here and she knew her answer. But still it was Dean and she could at least hear him out before shoving him out the door with a hard kick in the ass. She opened the door and let him step in. "Want anything to eat?" she asked with an amused smile on her face knowing that he and anyone else in Starshollow would get the joke.

"I'm sorry I'll pass on the stale pop tart." He laughed and they were both amused. Whilst Dean thought this was going well. Lorelai thought this was horrible. He smile was fake but Dean still in his pathetic hour did not notice.

"So, not to rush ya but I've got to help plan a wedding so I gotta go soon so will ya tell me why you here." She got all giddy when talking about the wedding plans that Dean almost stopped what he was about to do.

"How you holding up? I mean I know you don't like Jess and this is hard so let me know if you need anything." He decided to talk a more respectful approach.

"Dean, I favor this wedding very much. I like them together and Jess is not bad. I fear for what comes next but please continue and get it over with." She said not hiding her unhappy mood. She dreaded what would come next and groaned inwardly.

"I want her back. I love her and have never stopped. I want to hold her in my arms again. I want her to be mine again. I want her to come to me with everything. I want to be the one waiting at the end of the aisle. Please, Lorelai? I'm begging for your help to win her back." He begged and Lorelai recognized his patheticness and decided to that it was time to give advice.

"Dean as Rory's best friend I am to tell you to get the hell out of here she is marrying Jess. AS your friend I am telling you to get over it there is nothing you can do and you have my sympathy but I think that she is not right for you. As her mother I tell you it's time to leave and as a citizen that attempts to follow the law I am telling you this is very close to stalkerish moves. I will not tell her you came here if you leave and never speak of this again. Agreed." He nodded and walked out of the door, maybe for the last time in his life.

--

Jess walked into the diner and saw Haley sitting there. He knew it was her. It had to be. She had to be the one speaking to Luke that morning. He was sure of it.

When she saw Jess she had to rehearse what she was saying once again.

When Jess walked up to her she began to get nervous. How do you tell someone 'Hey guess what? I'm you aunt.' She had a feeling that this wasn't going to go over well.

"Jess, I have something to tell you." she began but Jess cut her off.

"I know. Your my aunt. I got it. Over a conversation, actually."

"I'm sorry for anything that brother has done to you. I just found out I had no idea that he was such a cruel and coldhearted person. I wish I could help. If there's is anything you ever need let me know. Also this makes you the only air." She said as she walked out with an air of mystery. What can I say they truly are family?

AN: Oh, can anyone guess what come next? I'm actually semi-proud of this chapter. It took awhile to write. Please review otherwise I might turn as pathetic dean right now. Thanks. Love ya all.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: this chapter may be short but I hope you all remember Haley and Amanda, right? Well this is gonna be about them, with little Jess and Rory, but it will help Jess in the long run.

Amanda and Haley were introduced. They seemed to know each other. They gave each other knowing glances before secretly meeting on the bridge.

"Amanda!" Haley squealed. "I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been?"

"The same. It's been to long. Although, is it safe? The both of us being here and all? I mean what if they find out? They have been trying to locate us and I had to come here to protect myself. They found me in New York. I had to leave immediately, so I went to find Jess."

"I don't know. They have been on my tracks, too. I can't leave though. The wedding is going to be soon and I can't leave Jess or Rory." Haley managed to get out after awhile.

"Neither can I. They won't think to look here will they? Tristan said we would be safe in a small town like this."

"He said except for one person who has certain connections with us and is new in the town."

"Jess." They both said at the same time. They know we have connections here. They know that Jess will make us come out of hiding."

"Or Rory, since she is soon to be connected very strongly with him."

"We have to get out of here." Amanda said.

"No we can't. Everyone will be left in danger."

"So this is it? Do we start making goodbye's? Do we make our last mark on the world?" Amanda said.

"We can't run, so I'm afraid so. We just have to make sure no one else gets hurt and maybe they will get caught this time."

"We worked with them for long enough to know they never get caught."

They both had tears in their eyes. They knew what was coming and they knew it was the way it had to be. They walked off silently. When they entered the diner Rory was enthusiastically talking about wedding plans and how the wedding was going to be in two weeks. Both hoped they would make it till the wedding but both knew they wouldn't. They walked silently back to their hotel rooms. Trying to get some sleep but failing miserably.

AN: I'm trying to be creative. So, sorry if you don't like this. I know it's short and confusing but it will all make sense....eventually.... Can anyone guess what's gonna happen. In your guess remember Haley is Jess's aunt. If you can guess, you are physic and should think about having a career in it. Thanks for reading, this may end very shortly but afterwards I'm thinking of a sequel about life after marriage. Oh and Tristan's reason's will be reviled soon (for kidnapping Rory). I think this author's note was longer than the chapter. That's sad. Keep reading, leave a review, and I love ya guys.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Ok, I have an odd mind. So bear with me. This will end in two chapters (this one included- 15 chapter total). I will write a squeal to this one. It would be about their wedding and the marriage and a couple little twists that you probably didn't see coming. Last two chapters are gonna be confusing but it will all make sense soon, I promise. **

A scream. A blood curling frightened scream. One you don't normally hear in Starshollow. Everyone was still. There was another scream. But the screams were from different people.

When they showed up it was too late. The bodies had been dragged some where. You could see by the trail of blood. The screams lead the anxious people to the inn. It brought them to two different rooms. One was Haley Marino's and one was Amanda Degeroutty. They were gone. Police were called. An investigation was filed.

Nobody could figure it out. Who ever the killers were, the victims believed to be dead, had planned it out very well. After months of trying all was lost and hope was given up. The case was left as unsolved.

It had been awhile and Jess and Rory's wedding was put on hold. Jess had inherited a lot of money. Suddenly Rory's grandparents approved. The liked Jess and invited him over all the time. Jess did not like them but accepted their offers when he could not get out of it.

Jess was very sad over the death of Amanda and Haley. He didn't cry (that would be very unJess) but he did feel very bad and it was shown in the way he acted.

Rory took it even worse. The tears did fall. She was sad. She cried and most of all she was scared. How could something like this happen in Starshollow of all places.

Things were not going well and she didn't think things would take a turn for the better.

**An: Sorry short chapter but the next one will be better, I promise. Leave a review. Let me know what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry my internet has been down for quite some time. I just got it back and the first thing that I'm doing is posting this chapter. Which happens to be the last one! There will be a squeal. It will be shorter than this story and I need ideas for wedding plans for Rory and Jess. My sister just recently got married but I think that a wedding with five different shades of pink is just not Rory and Jess's style, what do you think? Ummm, yea so ideas would be great! Also, I will update with Jess's story soon. That story is really hard because I don't know the exact order and such so I have to guess. Ok anyways, on with the story.**

Rory was sitting on the couch. She was curled up in a bawl. Tears were streaming down her face and she was watching Titanic. Rory didn't normally like to wallow but this was the death situation and it was different than any boy drama/dilemma she might be currently going through. She was in fact wallowing at this very moment and when someone knocked on the door she didn't answer it. It was, after all, her wallowing time and nothing could disturb that.

Jess had been pacing all day. He did that when he was sad or nervous. He was both. Which led to some pretty serious pacing. He was still grieving over Haley and Amanda, like most people, except unlike most people, he considered both family. He and Rory were the only ones that could. He walked over to Rory's house. He couldn't help but worry. There had been a death in Starshollow. Not a death, a murder. This was very unheard of. Of course, when he lived in New York he heard this all the time but in Starshollow it made him worry. He went over to Rory's house to help ease his mind. He wasn't worried for himself but for his fiancé, Rory. Plus, when ever she was around he calmed down a little bit, she made him feel so much better.

Jess knocked on the door and when there was no response he panicked. Rory had been kidnapped and he just couldn't let that happen again. He open the door, which was unlocked, as usual. He should say something to her about that now that there was a reason to be paranoid. Anyway, he walked in and he heard voices. When he got in view of the living room he saw who was speaking. Rory was curled up in a ball watching Titanic. Tears where streaming down her face even though she was only half way through the movie. It took him awhile but eventually Jess realized what she was doing. She was wallowing.

He walked up to her and sat down. She was still in her pajamas but that seemed to be the least of her worries. When he sat down she snuggled into him. She could tell that he was sad so she acted a little stronger. The kissed but only lightly. Neither was in the mood for anything more.

"Do you think Rose and Jack were meant for each other?" Rory asked out of the blue.

"If they were they would have ended up together." He stated confused about where this was going.

"But they went through so much and there love was so strong. He even died to save her." She said for some reason very passionate for this particular argument.

"Just because they went through so much doesn't mean anything. Maybe going through so much was the reason they didn't last. And what is strong can be weakened. Many people think that dying to save someone is a good thing at a time. Maybe they are right but perhaps it's just fate's way of saying they weren't supposed to end up together."

"We've been through a lot." She said quietly looking down. "Do you think we aren't going to make it." Suddenly Jess knew where this was going.

"We are different Rory. Nobody is gonna die. There are no more challenges or anything to be thrown at us. I mean, what else is there? And there are just some things that can not be weakened. I never want you to doubt my love ever again. Please don't. It hurts me. If anything I would be the one dying and loving you forever and you being the one moving on. We will end up together. Fate's just not that cruel."

"Now you are underestimating my love for you. I love you more than you can ever imagine."

"I doubt it."

She went to protest but was stopped by Jess's lips on hers. This kiss was a little more passionate then the last. They did not let it go far for both their minds were on the near future. Their future.

There was one thing that was for sure. Their love was unbreakable. They had made it through so much. Life, death, and even a kidnapping. Nothing could break them apart.

THE END!

AN: So what do you think? Leave a review. I will begin on the squeal later. Trust me it will be so unpredictable... Hehe, try to guess! Think of the most unpredictable thing that would happen. Leave a review. Love ya guys!


End file.
